


Find Me By The Ocean, Found You By The Sea || niam

by kissmeniaz



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeniaz/pseuds/kissmeniaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one in which Niall has nothing but his little island, and Liam is a lonely sailor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Not Edited~

Niall woke up early. He could hear the waves crashing from his bedroom. His father Zayn, brought him breakfast. "Hey Ni babe."

"Hey daddy." Niall mumbled running a hand through his hair. He was Sun burnt from yesterday. 

"Do you think you'll be okay alone for a day or two?" Zayn asked brushing Niall's hair back as he ate. Niall nodded, his mouth too full to speak. "Anything you want from mainland?" Zayn asked. Niall thought a moment as he swallowed. 

"A friend." Niall glanced at Zayn and Zayn just sighed kissing his temple. 

"You know I can't bring you that sweetheart." Zayn whispered softly. Niall shrugged.

"I can hope right?" Niall have his father a half grin before turning back to his plate. "I've got the water anyway. I don't need any other friends." He shrugged.

-

"Bye daddy!" Niall waved from the shoreline as Zayn's little ship sailed. Zayn waved back. Niall glanced up and down the little beach his home was located on. He took a big breath and pulled off his shirt, fixing his shorts a bit before walking somewhat into the water. He just walked along the shoreline in it. He really wished he had a friend. Zayn had brought him a puppy a year ago. 

It was just a little one, an orange coloured Pomeranian, but he was for his mum, Perrie. She'd gotten really sick last year and passed. He was really, really, close to his mum. She was his only friend, besides his dad. 

He still had Hatchi, slept in bed with him every night since Perrie passed. He just couldn't take him outside. Something would snatch him up. Niall sat on one of the big rocks down the beach a bit, sighing as he couldn't see his father's boat any longer. He threw little stones into the water, resting his chin on his knees. "Mum, I miss you." Niall said softly. He glanced at the sky, before back at the water in front of him. "Dad says you really loved the water. Really loved being alone out here." 

Niall glanced around silently before pulling his shirt back on. "Thats why he built the house here mum. Yeah? That's it right?" He whispered stepping inside. He locked the doors, the shutters and windows. He made himself dinner, settling down to watch some old dvd's with Hatchi. Niall feeding him about a quarter of his dinner. "Time for bed, sneezy." Niall pet him between the ears, double checking all the window locks. He scooped up Hatchi, taking him back to his room. He shut the door setting the dog on his bed. He then stripped to his boxers, and slipped on a pair of sweats and a white t shirt. 

Niall sat at his desk, writing in his journal quickly. Then he shut the little spiral bound notebook and looked out his window at the waves. "Goodnight dad, mum. Love you guys." Niall whispered softly crawling into bed.

-

Liam ran after Louis on the patrol deck, both of them just laughing. Trying to make fun of the voyage they'd been on for about a month and a half. "Catch me if you can!" Louis shouted his hat falling somewhere in the midst of his run. 

"Ill get you, you little twat." Liam laughed as Louis headed towards their shared room, on board. They turned the corner, only for Louis to run face first into the chest of Captain Harry Styles. [Louis' Secret Lover] Liam running straight into the back of Louis. 

"Lieutenant Tomlinson. Lieutenant Payne. What do you think you two are doing?" Captain Styles asked. Louis straightened up, as well did Liam and they both bit their lips.

"Heading to our room Sir." Louis replied. Harry glanced at the two, before dismissing them to their room. 

"You two will be accompanying me on a little trip." Harry said before stalking off. Louis and Liam slipping into their room with little giggles. 

-

"You can't not say, he's not gorgeous though Li. I get he's not your type and all but I mean c'mon. Look at him." Louis sighed happily. "His beautiful green eyes. And he's so tall." Louis carried on, rolling onto his back. He glanced at Liam. "When are you ever going to find a nice lad?" 

"When I do Lou. Just haven't met the right one yet." Liam shrugged. "No one really wants a relationship, knowing I cant see them for what months at a time?"

"Liam. You cant be serious. Thats why you haven't found anyone?"

"No. I had Michael." He shrugged some and continued writing in his own journal. 

"Had Michael. You had him. You haven't any longer." Louis pointed.

"He's with someone who can take care of him better than I can." Liam shrugged. Louis sighed, knowing the subject was a bit touchy. 

"Im sorry Li... I just want you to be finding someone. Someone to make you happy..."

"I am happy. Im happy listening to you talk about the Captain all the time."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE ACCOMPANYING HIM ON TOMORROW!?" Louis squealed hopping onto Liam's bed. Liam just laughed. 

"Probably nothing big. Maybe just a lookout mission or something." He shrugged tackling Louis onto the bed. They giggled and laughed rolling around. Pinning each other to the floor.

"LIGHTS OUT!" They heard from the hall. Liam and Louis hurriedly changed. Flipped off the lights, and slipped into bed before the patrolman started walking the halls.

Liam laid there thinking about his past relationships. His future relationships. There was Michael. Thats it. Michael was his only one, and now he's ready to start again. Ready to throw himself back out there. Get into the dating scene. If it weren't for the navy, pulling him away from all that.


	2. English Love Affair

~Not Edited~

Niall woke up to Hatchi licking his face. "Hatch c'mon quit." He mumbled pushing the small dog off his chest and onto his bed. He sat up glancing at the window. He was exhausted, barely slept at all last night. The wind was horrible, and Zayn called three times on the satellite phone. "Breakfast? You want breakfast yeah?" Niall mumbled crawling out of bed and walking towards his window, opening the shutters. He then strolled into the kitchen, his clothes wrinkled and his hair a mess. He put on the tea kettle and then put some of Hatchi's food in a bowl.

He sat down at the table, and had himself a bowl of cereal. After he'd made sure to open the shutters. He loved just listening whilst he ate. He's done it since he was a little boy. Him and Mum would sit here and just listen. She'd commonly start him on his school work.

You see Perrie was a first year through thirtheenth year school teacher. She had a degree allowing her to teach all levels [except university levels] of education. She'd begun Niall on his lessons every morning. Just one thing a day, every day of the year. Right now, he was continuing on his own. Knowing mum wouldn't just let her fifteen year old son to stop his education. Although he had only one more level to pass. He was half over with his twelfth year education, as Niall, even living in the most remote place, he was as smart as anyone had ever seen. [His Parents] as he was smarter than the both of them. He picked up on so much more.

He also had figured out his sexuality on this little island. Zayn used to bring Perrie magazines, and books, on his trips back from mainland. A Day there, a day to shop, and a day back. Thats all it took. Niall only saw his dad four days out of the week, He left on early on Monday mornings, and returned late on Wednesday nights. Well, Niall had been bored out of his mind. He'd watched all the dvd's in the house. [they live on an island, with no companies or anything, they havent got cable] he'd read Perrie's cookbooks a dozen times, it could've been the reason he was so great at cooking. He'd also cleaned his bedroom, his parents bedroom, rearranged the cabinets, and spice racks. He'd picked up a magazine from Perrie's stash on the coffee table and saw a band.

Now since that day, Niall has been rather "obsessed" with this said band, 5 Seconds Of Summer. His father brought him posters, and albums, and merchandise when he found something. But other than that, he was left to the magazines that were brought for his mother. After Perrie died, Zayn continued to bring the magazines, set them where he's always sat them and go about his day. Niall would take them, read through them, set them where Perrie had when she was finished with them. Until Zayn took out the garbage.

Niall had begun his school work, whilst eating his cereal. Hatchi was making little noises as he ate, but it was normal. He's a small dog, and he basically inhales his food. Whatever floats his boat. Niall thought. Niall heard the waves, crashing quietly against the coast. He'd decided ultimately that he was going to turn on one of his albums. So he stood up, walked over to the album player, popped the first 5sos album in. Skipped around on some songs until he came to English Love Affair. He smiled and wrinkled his nose.

"It started on a weekend in May,

I was looking for affection,

needed intervention,

felt somebody looking at me,

with a powder white complexion,

feeling the connection,"

Niall sang along laughing, as Hatchi jumped up some. Niall just loved the morning he could just be himself. He had lots of those mornings with dad. Very often actually. The morning before he left, Niall had bounced from his room, Zayn drinking coffee, reading the same paper from last week, was sitting at the table. Niall could remember every little thing about his home life. As he was smart enough, and his mum, dad, and Hatchi were the only ones he's ever had any interaction with.

He wanted a friend, like everyone in those shows the magazines talk about, or like those in the band. They were all best friends. He's never seen them perform which he really wished he could. He didnt want to ask dad though, when they were barely scraping by as it is. Dad made his baskets, his paints, and sold them for their money. They were beautiful and people paid a lot of money for them, but he also had to buy the supplies for them, as well as groceries, necessities and wants with that money.

"Someday we'll go see the world Hatchi." Niall smiled scooping the pup up. "We'll see the world, and Ill find a boyfriend. Like Jaymi and Olly." Niall giggled, another band he was into was Union J. "and you'll play with our babies, because I'm taking you with me." he then thought. "Or you'll stay here with dad... when I leave he'll be lonely... lonelier than ever..." he then sighed. "Mum i wish you were here."

-

Niall locked Hatchi in the house after he switched into his board shorts. He walked out onto the beach, ditching his sandals by the door. He kicked some of the sand walking down the beach to his favourite spot. He and his mum had countless picnics here, when dad was away. He couldnt stand not visiting the place once a week.

He'd slipped between the trees and spread the blanket out in the shade there. He laid on his back, looking up at the leaves. "why'd you leave us?" He asked. He asked the question every time he visited this place. He never got a reply. "He's so lonely... I can feel it mum... he comes in every day, has his coffee, he reads his paper, and he suggests we watch the same film every evening." he sighed and folded his hands over his stomach. "I want you back, want you back for him. for me. I need my mum. Who else am I supposed to talk about 5sos with?" he cracked a tiny smile. His mum loved the band, just about as much as he did. "Hatchi is gunna stay with him when I turn eighteen mum, but Im leaving. I want friends, and i wanna go to University. I want to have a boyfriend, and have sex, and read. God, I wanna read and write, for everyone! Make art, sketches, anything I can. I wanna have a family..." He trailed off.

He knew that they were his family, his only friends. "Im not saying you and daddy werent the best things that have ever happened to me... I just want more... Dad was telling me about it..." His cheeks heated up really fast. He didnt think talking to really no one was crazy, it comforted him just to sit in the same place he would talk to his mum about anything and everything, and just talk. "He said, when its with the right person, and the right time. It's going to be amazing, the best thing ill probably ever experience. He said it might hurt, depending on which way I decide to go." Niall giggled some. "It's getting late." Niall whispered. "Ill talk to you next week mummy... I love you." Niall finished off, before standing up, grabbing the blanket and running home, picking up his shirt and shoes along the way.

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: [1,288 words]
> 
> I love how Niall is so independant.
> 
> He's so blunt about things as well, I cant wait for this story to develop.
> 
> It'll probably focus more on Niall, than anything. I'll try to put an equal amount of focus into Liam's side.


	3. Chapter 3

~Not Edited~

Liam walked alongside Niall quietly. Niall smiling some as he led the brunette boy towards his home, to join him for breakfast. "Payne!?" He heard Captain Styles voices.  
Liam froze and rolled his eyes turning to see Harry, his hair a mess, pulling a wide eyed Louis behind him. Lou looked like he'd enjoyed himself, his eyes were still glossy, his lips her swollen. His hair everywhere. He tried to sort out his uniform as Harry paced in front of Liam. But it was obvious what they did. 

"Who is this?" Harry asked pointing at Niall. 

"This?" Liam glanced back at Niall and gave him a weak smile. "Is Niall, he lives here with his dad, he's fifteen and offered me breakfast." He chuckled softly and Louis' eyes lit up further looking at Liam and then Niall. 

"Hazzy." Louis whined at him. "Come on. you and I, lets just go back to the boat. finish up yeah?" he whispered kissing Harry on the cheek. Harry frowned and looked at the two in front of him before he nodded. 

"Its not my fault if you end up dead Payne, lemme tell you that." Harry warned, giving Louis a kiss on the head. Niall looked at the two older men. 

"you can come to breakfast too! my dad always makes extra." Niall smiled widely. Harry went to shake his head and decline the offer nicely, but Louis gave him those puppy eyes. 

So the three men, ended up following that young boy to his home.

-

"daddy! I made friends!" Niall squealed as he stepped into the living room. Zayn just shook his head. 

"Thats great love!" He shouted back setting plates for himself and Niall before he looked up to see his son, and three grown men, dressed in uniform in his kitchen.  
"See! I told you I made friends! Thats Captain Styles, and Lieutenant Tomlinson, and Liam." Niall blushed some. "We have enough right?" Niall bit his lip, silently hoping his father would allow his new friends to stay for breakfast. 

"Yeah, babe. Of course." Zayn sat an extra three places, leaving Perrie's chair empty as he always had. "Niall bug, make sure Hatchi's fed." Zayn mumbled, eyeing the men up every time he could. Trying to see if they'd pull anything on him or his Nialler. 

Niall made his way over to the dog bowl, Liam just watching him with a smile. Louis leaned on Liam a bit whispering. "You looooove him."

"I just met him you douche, and he's a kid. Hush." Liam replied elbowing Louis in the ribcage.

"Im sure thats what you'll be saying, when he's sprawled out, quivering. "Oh he's just a kid, I shouldn't take his innocence, but yet again, he just looks so delectable."" Louis laughed and Liam blushed shaking his head. 

"You're a loon, I swear." 

-

Niall sat down beside Liam at breakfast and smiled over at him. "This is lovely, Mister..." Harry smiled at Zayn. 

"Zayn Malik." He shook the Captain's hand and smiled. 

"Mister Malik, How long have you and your son occupied this housing arrangement?" Harry asked taking another bite of his hash. 

"Well, I moved here with my wife, some sixteen, seventeen years ago." Zayn said glancing at the family portrait on the wall. "I travel to mainland once a week, and we also pay housing taxes to live here. So it's not like we're illegal or anything. We've gotten Parliament's permission." The man shrugged and Harry just nodded.

"Well, I suppose that's new to our system." Harry nodded. 

"None of us knew anyone lived here." Louis added. "We're terribly sorry, if we've disrupted your family or something." he continued. Niall and Liam kept stealing glances at one another. 

"Can I take them to my room?" Niall asked, his voice maybe an octave higher than normal. 

Zayn looked at him and then looked over the men again. He then nodded and Niall got up, clearing his plate. He scooped up Hatchi and gave his father a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!" Niall squealed and looked at the three men just staring at him. "Cmon," He said and tugged on Liam's shoulder gently. 

-

"You look so perfect standing there,

in my American Apparel underwear," 

Niall sang as he walked down the hall, the three men following him. He pushed the door open, and the three sailors eyes just widened. "Wow." Harry murmured as they all stepped inside. 

"This is my room, that's my bed. and my stereo." Niall pointed out the various things, setting Hatchi on his bed. "Thats my window, and my desk." he continued pointing things out as Louis picked up the photo on his desk, looking at it. It was of Niall, Zayn and some girl.

"who is this?" Louis asked. Niall looked at him, and his entire mood changed. 

"Thats my mum." He mumbled, taking the picture from the elder and sliding it under his pillow. "We dont talk about her in the house." He mumbled softly and shook his head. 

"I'm sorry." Louis mumbled, glancing at Liam.

Liam just bit his lip and watched the blonde boy shuffle around his bedroom, and grab some of his clothes and a rope as he sat on his bed. The sailors, also took seats, Liam on the end of Niall's bed, Harry in the desk chair and Louis on the desk. 

"So." Louis kicked his legs a bit. 

"You guys have got a lot of tattoos." Niall pointed out, as neither Harry nor Louis' uniform was done up completely. 

"Yeah, your father does as well." Harry smiled and Niall just nodded. 

"Yeah, he's got a lot." Niall shrugged, his happiness diminishing once again. Harry looked at Louis, as if asking, what did I say? and Louis only shrugged. Niall looked up and saw the two, as if reading their silent conversation. "Im sorry," he whispered. "He's got one of my mum on his arm." 

They both just nodded some. It must be hard for the boy, just so young and beautiful, to be missing someone so near and dear to his heart. 

-

"Well, there's suppose to be a storm rolling in." Zayn said as the sailors began to take their leave. Niall and Liam smiling at each other, numerous times. Harry nodded some and scratched his forehead. 

"Hopefully we'll be able to find Main ship before the storm hits." 

Niall looked at Zayn, and Zayn could feel his son staring holes into his back. "You-- You can ride out the storm here." Zayn finished and he heard his son squeal. Liam looked at Louis, Louis looked at Harry and Harry looked at the both of them, before poking his head outside. "It's getting close, and I'm afraid we cant risk it, we'll be set behind a few days until the storm passes." he mumbled and Zayn nodded. 

Niall scooped up Hatchi again and kissed his nose. "Im gunna have a sleepover with my new friends." Niall whispered to him, and it broke the sailors hearts just to hear the loneliness laced in the childs voice, as they'd probably never see him again in their lives. 

-

Louis, Harry, Liam and Niall were in the living room. They'd played some dvd and Louis and Captain Styles were out within minutes. Liam and Niall were still just talking.

"What do you wanna do? When you grow up?" Liam asked softly, and Niall sat there crosslegged in front of him, Hatchi in his lap. 

"I wanna travel the world. Get out of here, make friends ya know..." Niall mumbled and shrugged. "I'm graduating soon. well, graduating I guess," Niall shrugged some. "I'm half over with my twelfth year level, I'll begin thirteenth after that, and take a wee break." Niall shrugged. "I wanna go to University somewhere else." he glanced at Hatchi. "Did you always wanna be a sailor?"

Liam shrugged tugging on the bottom of his sweats [Zayn's sweats, they each borrowed a pair] "I wanted to be a firefighter growing up, or a singer." Liam chuckled softly. "I joined the navy though, and I met Lou, he's my best friend, and I met my ex-boyfriend in there. I also met Captain Styles, or Harry as you'd call him." 

"Thats nice." Niall nodded. "Do you miss your friends?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, tons." Liam smiled a little and Niall yawned. Liam kissed his cheek, and the blonde boy just blushed. "Go to sleep," 

Niall nodded and laid down, Hatchi curling up at his feet. He'd fallen asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: [1,446 words]  
> okay so I really dont like how this is beginning,  
> maybe Ill change it or idk.   
> I think I'm going to tweak the plot slightly.  
> Maybe just a bit, and send this story in a different direction   
> -Celly C.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: [968 Words] okay, so I had this idea. Its not based off the film "Nim's Island," but the idea is really similar. On Niall's end anyway. 
> 
> Liam's a sailor guyyyyys! Isnt that so cute xD  
> And so is Louis omg xD  
> And Harry's a captain of a naval ship.
> 
> And Zerrie was Niall's parents.
> 
> And Hatchi aww.
> 
> -Celly)


End file.
